


Close Watch

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Community: bridge2sickbay, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I keep a close watch on this heart of mine .</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** Kirk/McCoy - I keep a close watch on this heart of mine (Johnny Cash)

"Damn it, Bones. Why don't you just let me in?!"

This was an argument Kirk had with his best friend for nearly three years. And frankly, he was getting sick and tired of it.

"In? Into what, Jim? My drinking problems? My inability to trust anyone outside of surgery? My yearning for a daughter who will probably grow up to resent her fool of a father? Or into this bitterness that I'm always carrying?" Bones sighed, looking far older than Jim's ever seen him.

Kirk grabbed Bones by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "I'm not Jocelyn. I'm not going to expect that this be perfect cause you sure as hell know I'm not perfect. We have our flaws, but despite it all, I do give a damn about you. More than just friends."

Bones looked away. "I gave everything to her, Jim. I don't think I've the strength left to do it again. To believe we won't fuck it up and then where would we be? Where would I be? This is for the best, really Jim. Just let me be your CMO and friend."

Kirk shook his head. "No."

His hands moved from Bones' shoulders to the sides of his face.

Bones grabbed Kirk's wrists. "Jim, what are ya--"

"I'm a tactical genius, Bones. I'll get through to you one way or another." He then pulled in for a fierce and rough kiss and held on, never wanting to let go.


End file.
